VIVIR SIN TI
by kary takaishi
Summary: QUE PASA CUANDO COMIENZAS A SENTIR ALGO MAS QUE AMISTAD? QUE PASA CUANDO UNA PELEA TE SEPARA DE TU MEJOR AMIGO? TAI NO QUISO DECIRLE ESO PERO YA NO LO AGUANTO MAS SORA NO ENTIENDE POR QUE EL SE COMPORTO ASI TAIORA


DIGIMON NO PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD

DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES

Capitulo 1

**Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi fic**

**Este es mi primer fic aun no tiene nombre**

Esa mañana se levanto como siempre a la misma hora se dio una ducha y se alisto para irse a la preparatoria otro día normal en la vida de sora takenouchi o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba

Salió de su casa como de costumbre para encontrarse con sus 2 mejores amigos taichi y yamato

-hola matt-dijo sora

-hola sora-respondió el chico

- y que hay de mi sora? no me vas a saludar?-reclamo taichi

-claro que si-respondio la peliroja mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla lo que ocasiono que taichi se ruborizara

-nos vamos?o piensan llegar tarde otra ves?-intervino yamato al notar el cambio de color de su amigo

-vamos-respondieron al unisono

Yamato sonrio el sabia lo que tai sentia por sora y tambien sabia que este por fin habia reunido el valor para confersarlo por fin despues de tanto tiempo de vivir enamorado de sora tai le diria la verdad esa enorme verdad que habia callado tanto tiempo por fin taichi y sora estarian juntos pensaba yamato mientras caminaban a la escuela

-en que piensas matt?-pregunto sora

-en nada-respondio el rubio lanzando una mirada complice a taichi a lo que este le sonrio

-vamos diganme que -intento decir sora pero fue interrumpida por tai

-llegamos -dijo el moreno

-holaaa-escharon decir a la chica tashikawa que se acercaba a ellos

-hola amor-respondio yamato abrazando a su novia

-matt siento interrumpir pero mimi y yo tenemos que ir a nuestra clase sino el profesor no nos dejara entrar-comento sora

-tambien debemos irnos matt -agrego tai mientras miraba su reloj

-nos vemos mas tarde amor-dijo matt despidiendose de su novia

La chicas caminaban a su clase mientras iban conversando

-como te sientes?-pregunto mimi mirando a su amiga

-estoy muy nerviosa ya no estoy segura de hacerlo y que tal si yo no le gusto? y si-intento decir sora pero fue interrunpida por mimi

-y si nada sora ya habiamos hablado de esto como que ya no estas segura sora no sabras lo que el piensa si no lo intentas vamos sora deja esa inseguridad ten confianza en ti ya veras que saldra bien y si no pues el se lo pierde -dijo mimi intentando animar a su amiga

sora solto una carcajada ante el ultimo comentario de su amiga

-tienes razon - agrego sora antes de entrar al salon de clases

Por otro lado tachi y yamato estaban llegando a su clase

Ya iban muy tarde pues se habian detenido en la cafeteria para comprar algo de beber y para colmo tenian clase de tecnologia con el profesor oikawa este era segun ellos el peor profesor era un hombre de unos 50 años alto y delgado tenia la piel morena y un muy mal caracter este era sin duda la

pesadilla de los estudiantes de la escuela multigrados de odaiba

-podemos pasar?-pregunto matt un poco temeroso

-ishida y yagami podria uno de los 2 decirme que hora es?-respondio oikawa

-las 9:30 profesor-respondio taichi sin preocupacion alguna

-la clase empieza a las 9:00 jovenes asi que retirense y regresen al final de las clases para arreglar el asunto-dijo oikawa

Los chicos se retiraron un tanto preocupados sabian que no le agradaban para nada al profesor y que este seguramente les daria un buen castigo pero aun asi tai pensaba que nada podia opacar ese dia y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa un tanto estupida en su rostro

Ante esto yamato no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

-si tan solo pudieras ver tu cara-dijo el rubio mientras reia

-aaa vamos matt ya callate tu mas que nadie sabes cuanto he esperado este momento si todo sale bien sera el dia mas feliz de mi vida espero que le guste el ragalo

-ya veras que saldra bien y a todo este que le compraste?

-un muñeco de peluche hikari lo eligio ella sabe se esas cosas

- si no fuera por hikari estarias perdido enserio creo que no puedes vivir sin ella

- tampoco es para tanto matt pero en cierta parte tienes razon no podria vivir sin ella

-eso lo se por cierto ayer estuvo en la casa

fue a visitar a takeru y llevo a su novio para ser sincero no me gusta esa relacion que tiene con Motomita

-como que a su novio? ese daisuke me las pagara como se atreve a salir con mi hermanita ella es muy pequeña para el ya vera lo echare del equipo no mejor lo matare si yo lo mato

-calmate tai disculpa crei que ya lo sabias ademas no exageres son de la misma edad

-tu no me entiendes yamato

-vamos taichi sabes que yo quiero a hikari como a mi propia hermana ademas en que habiamos quedado deja ese asunto por el momento y concentrate en sora y en lo que le diras

-tienes razon matt dejare eso por el momento pero despues motomiya me las pagara

-mira a qui vienen los chico

Estas listo tai? Llego tu gran momento campeon

Hola chicos-dijo matt

Hola- respondieron todos al unisono

-sora tengo algo que decirte

Podemos hablar? Dijo tai nervioso

Claro taichi ademas yo tambien tengo algo que decirte -respondio sora

**BUENO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO **

**ES MI PRIMER FIC CUALQUIER CRITICA ES BIEN RECIBIDA**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ES ALGO CORTO PERO ESTE CAPITULO Y LOS DOS**

**SIGUIENTES SERAN COMO UNA INTRODUCCION**


End file.
